


Where It All Went Wrong

by Lunalovegood_is_ta_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalovegood_is_ta_best/pseuds/Lunalovegood_is_ta_best
Summary: Voldemort had the choice to force Lily away from the crib or kill her. He decided that Lily was not worth killing. He also decided that Severus deserved a reward for delivering the prophesy, "Crucio!"Lily fell to the ground and sobbed, "No please! Kill me and not him! Kill me instead!"She kept on trying to stand up but was weakened by the spell.Voldemort smiled, pointed the wand at Harry, "Avada Kedavra!"
Kudos: 4





	1. Insanity

For James time went by slowly. Has he been hiding for days, weeks, months? Even though he has been hiding for a week, it was hard for him to tell nonetheless. But he was glad that he had the company of his beautiful wife Lily, and his one year old baby, Harry. He knew that he got married a bit early at the age of nineteen and had a baby at twenty but he decided to live his life now instead of later. At any moment he could die from simply being in the order. 

But now that the dark lord was after his son, they had to go into hiding. Stupid prophesy, probably not even real. Like his child would be able to defeat the dark lord. But they had to take precautions, because Voldemort seemed dumb enough to believe it. He hoped that somehow Voldemort's focus would go back to diminishing muggleborns, selfish as that was. Because, at least James would have some to fight for.

But he woke up on Halloween morning and looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. She made everything worthwhile. He stroked her red hair as Lily rolled over to put her face on his hand. "Gmorning darling," James mumbled sleepily. 

Lily smiled while keeping her eyes closed, "A brand new day I suppose."

"Yep."

Harry cried in the room across the hall.

James got out of bed, "I'll get him."

Lily opened her eyes and grabbed a hold of his hand, "I love you," she slurred.

"I love you too honey."

James walked into the nursery and held Harry and held him close. He could not know if or when his baby will be gone. Must be nice, being a baby. You may die soon but not be aware. James booped Harry's nose as he babbled happily then James gave a grin. Maybe he'll be okay.

He took Harry into the bedroom as Lily sat up and took him, "There's my boy!"

Harry laughed. James tried being happy but frowned at the fact that Lily was also holding herself together for Harry's and maybe James's sake too. He wanted her to be happier, and hated that he couldn't. He was supposed to be a recourseful husband.

Another selfish thought that occurred to James was that a part of him hoped that Voldemort would be after the Longbottom's baby instead of his own. The prophesy stated that the baby born in the seventh month would be able to vanquish the dark lord, Neville and Harry were both born in the same month. But Dumbledore thought that the Potters were more likely, since Harry was also a half blood. He hated thinking these thoughts and tried not addressing them to Lily. He didn't want her to see him as selfish as he saw himself.

Still, Lily was comforting whenever James expressed his other thoughts. Like how he wished he could find out who the spy is and kill him. Then Lily said while holding his hand that it will all end up working out and to take it day by day. Another time he admitted that he was afraid that the spy was one of his friends, Remus. Lily said that even if Remus were a spy, he would never rat his friends out. Once he felt guilty for thinking it, Lily said that it made sense because it can be hard to think straight when you have to quarantine for so long. Lily made James better and always will. This was why he loved her so much and why he hoped she wasn't as distraught as him. Even though it was likely.

That afternoon after Lilly put Harry to sleep, James decided to be honest again, "Lily?"

Lily turned on the loveseat to face him as their cat stretched and sat on her lap, "Yeah?"

"I feel like I lost my marbles you know."

Lily sighed, "Me too James, me too."

"I feel like I'm just going insane. I think thoughts that I would never wish on anyone, okay maybe Snivellous but not anyone else."

Lily gave a genuine laugh and James smiled. He started to feel comfortable again, "I know it's selfish but sometimes I wish he went after the Longbottom's baby instead of ours."

Lily's smile faded, "Sometimes I wish that too."

James fumbled with his hands and looked down. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one having selfish thoughts but the room got tense.

"And I thought I was the bad guy here."

James looked up, "You what?"

Lily chuckled, "Honestly, I haven't been thinking straight since I heard about this prophecy?"

James also laughed, "What? I told you that I wanted to kill the spy!"

Lily now laughed, "Sometimes I want to kill him too! I just have enough sense to not actually do it where I had to literally drag you back."

James gave a warm smile, "Maybe we're both crazy. And maybe that's why we belong to each other Evans."

Lily smiled.

"Harry's sleeping, right?"

Lily nodded then they held hands and their cat jumped off of Lily's lap. Then they quietly went up into the bedroom.


	2. A Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their Halloween feast, a special guest shows up. What does the guest want? And what will end up happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I put some quotes from Chapter 17 of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. These quotes were not written by me, therefore I do not take credit. J.K Rowling😔 wrote these quotes. I just decided to add them in to add to the story.

That night, James tried to make a Halloween Feast. Right now, he felt the best that he did in a long time. Just hours ago in their bed, he tried telling Lily every secret that he had just for the relief.

"Hey, did you know that in school, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and I tried to make Snivellous's pointy nose grow longer. He ended up being in the hospital wing for at least two days," James smiled of nostalgia.

Lily was facing James and her hair was covering half of her face "Yes, I was the one who sent Severus to madam Pumphrey." 

"Oh yeah, then you got Pads and I in detention for a week. Waitaminute, why didn't you report Moony and Wormtail too."

"Cause I actually liked Remus and Peter."

"Oh yeah, you used to hate me," James smiled and took out his hand to stroke the cat.

"And guess where I am now?"

"And guess where you are now."

To James, Lily made everything better. So better that he could possibly spend his whole life hidden, if that meant that he can spend it with her and Harry. Yeah he was concealed about Harry going to school but he decided to wait til the time came. 

James didn't have much food to provide right now but he tried with what he had. He grabbed some pasta from their freezer and stuck it in the oven, he put some sandwich bread in the microwave, he tried to put salad on the stove, he also tried to make tuna salad sandwiches. 

Lily walked into the kitchen, "James what are you-"

James pushed her out, "Not now, it's a surprise!" He quickly regretted that decision since she could possibly die but hopefully this "feast" will make up for it. He heard the timer ring for the microwave and took out the hot plate, Ow ow ow. Hot hot hot." He placed the plate down and rubbed his hands against his pajama pants, "Yeah the bread should be hot enough."

Harry came toddling into the room and James picked him up to kiss his forehead. "Hey, do you wanna help me cook a Halloween Feast for your mommy." 

He placed Harry on the counter as close to the wall as he can. "Oh, I should stir the salad!" He took a spoon and stirred the minimal contents as he tried to squirt ranch dressing into the pot to continue stirring.

"That should be good, right Harry?"

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the same way too. Daddy isn't the best chef but he's trying. You know, your mommy is the greatest person I have ever met. She makes me get up in the morning. Like she literally pushes me out of bed," James laughed. "But seriously, hopefully you will realize how great she is too."

The oven timer went off as James tried to blink away tears, "Wow, already?" He placed Harry back on the counter to grab the pot of pasta. Realizing that it was all clumped together, he grabbed the spoon to stir it while the contents flew out onto the wall, counter and floor. Then James pushed Harry further along the counter so none of the contents would hit him. As he continued to stir the content, a hot noodle flew at his cheek. "Mmmmm ouch."

Harry laughed.

James walked over to Harry, "So you find that funny eh. Well what about this?" He picked Harry up and began to tickle him as he laughed harder. Little did he know that Lily was looking inside with rosie cheeks and a tearful face.

Later, James had just finished putting the sandwiches together as tuna salad was layed on both sides of the bread. Then he went on to wash his hands, clean where the mess was in the kitchen, then he set up the table, and put Harry in his highchair.

"Lily! Dinner!"

Lilly walked into the kitchen, "Oh blimey" she acted in surprise, "You made a whole thing here."

James put his hands on his hips feeling proud, "Yep, a Halloween Feast if you will."

Lily kissed his cheek then sat down at the table next to Harry, and James sat across from her. Lilly grabbed some burnt salad and took a bite, "Mmmm."

"Yeah, I know it's bad."

"Oh no, it's just a bit burnt that's all." She then took some pasta and when she took her first bite she burnt her tongue. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to drink down some water, "This is so good that it is making me emotional." She fans her eyes.

"Lily don't-"

"No it's good," she took another bit of pasta but this time it ran cold. Still better than warm. "Wow, it's already better."

"You don't need to deny it Lily, I know it's bad. And Harry couldn't even eat the bread," James looked down.

"Okay, yeah it's bad."

James looked up and laughed, "Do you need to be so blunt?"

"Well it is but I still appreciated that you at least tried to make a feast for us. Especially since you have no cooking experience whatsoever."

James smiled, "Yeah, I should've reckoned that it'd be bad."

Lily stood up and patted James's shoulder, "Yeah."

James threw his head back to laugh, "Evans, you're brutal."

"And that's why you married me. Okay, now I'm gonna make some real food." She walked towards the fridge. She did appreciate James gesture but his quick thinking has gotten them barely any food left. She would have to write to Peter for some more. Still, she couldn't help but think of how adorable James was. She did manage to find chicken and broccoli so she threw the chicken into the oven and broccoli into the microwave.

Lily felt a hug from behind and a kiss on her cheek, "Potter, I love watching you cook."

"Hey, what happens to Evans?"

"Well, you're married to me now. So, I can call you Evans or Potter."

"Wow, it's been two years and I still can't believe that I'm a Potter. But it has a nice ring."

After she heated up the broccoli, she fed some to Harry, James and herself while they waited for the chicken to cook. 

"Wow Potter," James began, "You really are the master at cooking. And this is just broccoli. Most children hate broccoli but Harry here is gobbling it right up."

"Yes, a true master can get a baby to eat anything."

James finished eating his broccoli then bowed his head and held out his fork like a gift, "And now I bestow to the true master of cooking an offering for her duties to her husband and baby."

Lily laughed and nudged James's shoulder, "Get off!"

Then after Harry finished, James picked him up and went into the living room. Lily decided to clean up from James's feast.

James sat on the couch and allowed Harry to sit on the other side. All seemed as it should be. Right now, at least, he didn't feel isolated. He pulled out his wand and had it produce puffs of smoke. Harry laughed and tried to catch it. Babies are so innocent. James wished he could stay pure like this forever. 

Lily walked into the room, "Only a few more minutes til the chicken's ready dear."

James stood up, "Ha, a deer. Like me."

"Except you're a stag."

James picked up Harry and gave him to Lilly as they gave each other a pack on the lips, "Excpept I'm a stag."

James threw his wand towards the couch living in the moment for the first time in a while. Then he stretched and yawned.

"You getting tired huh."

"Yeah it's been a day. Between waking up, being honest, and that fea-"

The door burst opened as their worst fear became true. Their cat's head appeared from his bed. James ran into the hall, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily did as James said and took Harry upstairs. Their cat gave a shriek and ran into a back room. James now faced Voldemort who had a pale, cracking face with slits for nostrals, and cat like eyes. He couldn't believe it. Peter was the rat. Heh, rat. Even though he was the person James least expected, he smiled knowing why Peter's anamagi was a rat. 

Then Voldemort laughed as James was ready to face death, hoping that somehow he wouldn't get Lily or Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled the area as James fell. Dead. He had the remains of a smile on his face.

Lily stood upstairs holding Harry, keeping her head close to his. "Please, don't have him kill James and you, please don't have him kill James and you," she pleaded under her breath.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily saw light in the distance and heard a thud. James was most likely dead. Tears rolled down her face and she couldn't help but scream in shock. This was happening right here and now. 

She heard Voldemort's footsteps up the stairs. She finally realized that she didn't prepare enough. She was becoming as senseless as James was. She pushed a chair at the door and threw some boxes with one hand, hoping that somehow he couldn't get in. But he got in.

The barricades floated away and he opened the door. Lily put Harry in the crib and spread out her arms, still hoping. She gulped in terror at his terrifying features. Then she spoke up.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please but Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside, now." 

She cringed at his voice and shook on the spot, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." She was shocked by her own bravery but Harry deserved to live for more than a year. At least that if she died, she would have had a good life. Harry deserved the same.

"This is my last warning."

Lily was surprised that he was warning her instead of finishing her like he did to James. But she did not have enough time to think. She had to use this chance to save Harry. And her only option was to plead. "Not Harry! Please, have mercy, have mercy, not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything." Maybe somehow Voldemort would even take her captive, if that meant that Harry can live a good life.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Voldemort had the choice to force Lily away from the crib or kill her. He decided that Lily was not worth killing. He also decided that Severus deserved a reward for delivering the prophesy, "Crucio!"

Lily fell to the ground and sobbed, "No please! Kill me and not him! Kill me instead! Take me captive! Throw me to the dementors! Just please don't kill Harry!"

She kept on trying to stand up but was weakened by the spell.

Voldemort smiled, pointed the wand at Harry with a smile on his face as Harry began to cry. Lily's heart shattered into a million pieces, "Avada Kedavra!"


	3. Kneavles and Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry survive the killing curse? What will Lily do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I remembered that I forgot to add the Potter's cat. So, I edited him into the first 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

The pain slowly stopped as Lily heard moaning, "No, no."

What happened?

Then she looked up to see sand like air fly out of the window.

What was that?

Then she looked down to the crib, squinting, hoping that there didn't lie a dead baby. 

But there wasn't.

She smiled and laughed then picked up Harry to hold him close as he slowly stopped crying. Thank goodness.

"Shh, it's all right baby. It's all right. Mommy's safe and you're safe."

Then as her senses came back, she realized that the oven's been beeping for at least a minute. She scurried downstairs to avoid another tragedy. She covered Harry's eyes as she saw her dead husband on the floor. She covered her mouth to give a muffled sob. She opened the oven with her wand.

"Aguamenti," Lily's voice broke as water sprayed from her want to hit the chicken to avoid setting off the smoke alarm. Then she felt something at her legs and nothing her cat rubbing up against them with a bushy tail. She held Harry and levitated the tray of chicken. "Psspssps, come here Jassy," She called the cat as she walked out of the front door. 

Jassy, James found the half cat/half Kneazle outside one day after they got married. James barged into the house holding what was then a kitten in his arms, "Lily! Lily! Guess what?!"

"What?" Lily asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Guess what I found?"

"Oh no... yeah?" Her voice was now reaching a level of worry.

"I found a kitten!"

"You what?" Lily emerged from the kitchen, holding an infant version of Harry. 

James was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face and yep, a kitten in his arms. 

Lily slowly walked towards James. The kitten wasn't even protested, they seemed perfectly content there in James's arms. Actually happy, Lily heard the kitten purr as it was sleeping.

"The kitten chose me!" James beamed. Like, I was walking home from a mission by the order and boom! A little kitten ran towards me, then it ran towards me!"

Lily smiled at the fact that James was happy. She always liked it when he was nurturing. Maybe the cat wouldn't be such a bad idea. They can grow up with Harry.

A week after they got the cat, Hagrid inspected it, "This ere's a boy. Ooh, he is also a half kneavle. So, he is really good at judging character."

Lily chuckled, "So that's why he chose James."

"Yep, even with all those pranks, James got's good character."

James laughed, "Let's name him Jaspurr."

Lily agreed, "Yeah, Jasper sounds like a good name."

"No, not Jasper. Jaspurr," James rolled his Rs.

Lily laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"Don't I know it."

Only a few short hours later did Lily call him Jassy instead. She said that it was more sensible.

"Okay Lily, whatever you say," James leaned back on the couch.

Now more then ever, she wanted to call him Jaspurr to respect James's memory. But, she couldn't bring herself to do it, she also could not get down how to roll her Rs.

...

Later Lily stood outside in the dark, waiting to be guided. For some to come here, somehow knowing the news, and rescuing her. She looked back at the house and realized that the chicken catching on fire wouldn't lead to much more damage. The half of the top floor was blown off. How did she not realize earlier? She let the tray sit on the ground. Muggles would come over to ask if there was anything they could do to help, but Lily shook her head. Then by a port key, Hagrid appeared. 

Lily began sobbing, "He's dead. James is dead."

Hagrid looked down, "He come after you all?"

"Yeah, he killed James and performed the cruciartus curse on me but when he killed Harry, he like turned into air."

"Turn into air eh?"

Lily nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"What happened to Harry's head?"

"Wait what?" Lily composed herself to look at Harry's forehead. She realized that he had a lightening bolt scar on it.

"So that wasn't there before?"

"No, no. It must have come from the killing curse."

"Blimey. I'll take him, try to have a look at it."

Lily nodded and handed Harry to him.Then she saw someone fly in on a motorbike, and Lily looked up at the night sky. Then Sirius landed and took off his helmet as black hair emerged. And, he ran to Lily.

"What happened?" Sirius looked frantically around.

Lily looked down as more tears flooded from her eyes. 

Sirus hugged her, "Oh honey."

Lily began sobbing in his arms as Sirius wiped tears himself, "What about Harry?"

"I-I, he vanished into air."

Sirius let go, "He what?!"

"Not Harry, the dark lord! He tried killing Harry then turned into air and left the window?"

Sirius slowly nodded, "Uh huh... how's Harry?"

Lily sniffed, "Alive, Hagrid's inspecting him. He's got a major scar."

"What?" Sirius walked over to Hagrid.

Lily looked down, part of her world left in minutes. Peter ratted them out. Now she knew why James died with a smile. He must've thought of it hilarious. Lily gave a weak smile.

Hagrid handed Harry back, "He looks good. Just got a huge scar."

Lily sniffed, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Want me to check on Jasper."

Now didn't seem like the good time for purr jokes.

"I think he fine. Just scared you know?" Jaspurr has been rubbing up against her legs the entire tome.

"Okay, if you not anything, send me an owl or something. I'm going to check the house." Hagrid walked away.

"Wait, where did Sirius go."

"Said he had some business to attend to."


End file.
